The Secret
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set in Season 2. Hotch never wanted the team to find out about the details of his relationship with Haley, or his position as a submissive but a case changes that


Author's Note: A little plot bubble that came to my mind when I was watching Criminal Minds re-runs but not to worry I am still working on my 'Adoption' story. This is set near the beginning of season 2 so when Hotch and Haley are still together but when Emily has taken her spot in the BAU and 'Profiler, Profiled' has happened but before Spencer gets kidnapped by Tobias Hankel.

I have no experience with any dominant/submissive relationships. I am just writing this based on what is coming to my head and the stories in this verse that I have read.

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds and I am not making profit from this story.

**Secrets**

He'd never meant for them to know, never wanted them to find out anything about his home life. What type of relationship Haley and he had behind closed doors was nobody's business.

Expect Haley had gone just a little too far last time, not that he was complaining, and the marks were evident. That and his chain collar, usually hidden beneath his dress shirt and tie, became visible. The team had been forced to take his shirt off to check the knife wounds from the unsub who had attacked when Hotch had tried to apprehend him. He could see the confused looks on his team's faces when he'd been loaded into the hospital. When he was put into a regular hospital room that was when questions began to be raised and he was forced to explain, forced to admit one of his deepest secrets.

So with the team gathered around in a hospital bed in Atlanta he began to talk, began to bare his soul hoping that he could come out of this without the team thinking less of him.

"Haley and I are, and have always been in, a dominant-submissive relationship with myself as the submissive. When we are in our own home I defer to her and in all sexual situations she takes the lead. I choose long-ago to wear a simple collar to symbolize my devotion to her."

"Aaron-" Gideon began, the only one in the room daring to speak

However Hotch wouldn't let him and began to defend his relationship, "Gideon stop. It is not an abusive relationship and I am not being coerced. I was the one who suggested this to Haley and I always have, and always will, have the option to leave either the dominant-submissive segment of the relationship or the entire marriage with no ill-will."

"You will tell me if it crosses a line." Gideon asserted,

Hotch sighed and answered, "Of course but she never has. I have what are called safe-words not that I have ever needed to use them."

Reid interrupted and explained to the team who looked confused, "Safe words are common in the type of relationship that Hotch is a part of. Usually it works on a traffic-light system. The word 'red' is used to call a complete stop to scenes, or sexual play. The word 'yellow' is used to ask the dominant partner to slow down or to ask a question. The word 'green' is used to re-commence events or assure one's partner they are alright."

Hotch just nodded and smiled, grateful at Spencer for stepping in to explain what he meant. This whole conversation was tiring but it was going better than he could have expected. He had been terrified that the team would demand his resignation or look at like he was an alien.

Morgan simply asked, "You wanted this?"

"I asked for this" Hotch assured the man. Of course it would be Morgan who would want to make sure he was not being abused.

Sensing the conversation was over and Emily wasn't likely to say anything, still finding her spot on the team, Gideon ushered the team out of the room telling Hotch before he closed the door that he would make sure that Strauss didn't find out anything about his choice of relationship.

When the team finally stopped grilling him he got a chance to call Haley,

"Hello sweetness" she answered the phone call

"Haley. I hate to tell you this but I am unfortunately in the hospital. The bad guy decided to pull a knife and he unfortunately got me when I tried to apprehend him."

Her voice was filled with concern, "Aaron. Why does this always happen to you?" she paused and then continued, "I sense there is something you aren't telling me."

"Sorry but it is just hard to say. I am not ashamed of our relationship but you know how I didn't want them to look at me differently. They had to take off my shirt and the whole team saw the marks and my collar. I had to explain to them the basic details of our relationship."

"That is alright. I am proud of you." Haley praised him before asking, "Do I need to come down?"

"As much as I would like that Jack needs you and I should be getting out of the hospital tomorrow or the next day. They were superficial wounds but the hospital wants to make sure I don't get an infection and wants to watch my concussion."

"Alright Aaron. I can't wait until you get home." Haley concluded in a tone of voice that Aaron knew meant she was planning something fun for the two of them. Maybe Jessica would babysit Jack for the evening when Aaron got home.

He fell asleep soon after that trying to figure out what Haley was planning, not that he ever could. He knew that it would be a night of giving and receiving pleasure but beyond that he had no clue what she was planning. Haley always managed to pleasantly surprise him. He hoped that it would involve the fur-lined cuffs that attached to their headboard and the feather tickler that left him wriggling and moaning for pleasure.

Luckily the hospital released him the next afternoon with warnings to take things easy and he was able to take the plane home with team.

When he finally made it home it was after dark. He went to Jack's room placing a kiss on his son's sleeping forehead before he went to the master bedroom, quickly shedding his clothes before folding them and placing them on the chair Haley had placed by the door exactly for that purpose. Then he took his spot on his knees on the floor by the foot of the bed.

He didn't have to wait long before Haley graced him with her lovely presence, ruffling his hair before gesturing for him to stand.

He did so and she led him to the bed gently tying his hands to the bed's posts with the silk ties before straddling his hips.

She hungrily claimed his mouth, kissing him hard, hungry for kisses after the time he'd been away. She whispered, "I want to hear you but don't come until I give you permission."

She slowly slid herself down onto his cock, wet in anticipation and Aaron had to groan. This was sweet, sweet torture as she rode him, but at least she hadn't pinned down his hips so he couldn't assist.

Just as he was starting to become desperate Haley leaned down and whispered permission in his ear. They came together, reaffirming their bond to one another.

Haley gently freed his wrists before sleep claimed them both, a smile on Hotch's lips.


End file.
